jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Duell von Mustafar
*Mission von Mustafar |Gleichzeitige=Duell im Gebäude des Galaktischen Senats |Nächste= |Konflikt= |Datum=19 VSY |Ort=Mine auf Mustafar |Ergebnis=*Sieg Obi-Wan Kenobis *Schwere Verletzungen von Vader und dadurch seine Umgestaltung zum Cyborg |Kontrahent1=*Jedi-Orden **Obi-Wan Kenobi |Kontrahent2=*Orden der Sith-Lords **Darth Vader |Kommandeure1= |Kommandeure2= |Truppen1= |Truppen2= |Verluste1= |Verluste2= }} Das Duell von Mustafar war der Versuch des Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, seinen zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrten, ehemaligen Padawan Anakin Skywalker zu töten. Dabei schlich er sich auf das Raumschiff von Anakins Frau Padmé Amidala, die ihren Ehemann noch immer als guten Menschen in Erinnerung hatte und ihn suchen wollte, da sie Kenobis Darstellung nicht glaubte. So landeten beide auf dem Lavaplaneten Mustafar, wo Amidala von dem wütenden Skywalker lebensbedrohlich verletzt wurde und sich der Jedi-Meister und sein ehemaliger Schüler einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten, infolgedessen Anakin schwer verletzt wurde. In dem Glauben, er sei tot, kehrte ihm Obi-Wan den Rücken und zog sich ins Exil zurück, da der Jedi-Orden nach der von Imperator Palpatine ausgerufenen Order 66 fast komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Anakin überlebte jedoch, musste fortan jedoch als Cyborg leben, unter dem Namen Darth Vader. Das Duell prägte bei beiden Teilnehmer noch ihr restliches Leben. Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Die [[Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY)|Schlacht von Coruscant]]Im letzten Jahr der Klonkriege wurde der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter General Grievous entführt, woraufhin die Republik eine Rettungsaktion startete, bei der Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker das Kommando hatten. Dies war jedoch eine von Palpatine alias Darth Sidious selbst, um die Ereignisse für seine Machtübernahme anzukurbeln. Graf Dooku entführte so seinen eigenen Meister, wodurch der misstraurisch gewordene Rat der Jedi Palpatine wieder Vertrauen schenken sollte. Obi-Wan und Anakin gelangten so zu Palpatine und stellten sich Dooku, der Obi-Wan bewusstlos schlug, an Anakin jedoch versagte. Dieser tötete den Sith auf Drängen von Palpatine, der seinen Schüler gegen Anakin ersetzten wollte und diesen durch die Tat näher zur Dunklen Seite brachte. Palpatine hatte sich seit ihrer Bekanntschaft in der Schlacht von Naboo zu einer Art Vaterfigur für Anakin entwickelt. Der junge Jedi erzählte Palpatine über seine Wut dem Jedi-Rat gegenüber, da dieser ihn zwar auf Wunsch des Kanzlers zu einem Rats-Mitglied, jedoch nicht in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben hatte. Palpatine erkannte seine Chance, Anakin sich zu Nutze zu machen. Während einer Aufführung im Galaktischen Opernhaus erzählte er Anakin die Geschichte über Darth Plagueis. Dieser war in der Lage, die Midi-Chlorianer so zu kontrollieren, dass sie Leben erschaffen und sogar den Tod besiegen konnten. Dadurch ließ er ihn glauben, er könnte dieselbe Art von Macht erlangen, wenn er sich zu den Sith bekennen würde. Anakin, der Albträume über den Tod seiner schwangeren Frau Padmé hatte, glaubte, sie nur durch eine solche Macht retten zu können und begann, sich von den Jedi zu entfernen. Obi-Wan wurde im Auftrag des Rates nach Utapau geschickt, um dort den flüchtigen Grievous zu stellen. Nach der erfolgreichen Ausführung bekam Anakin von Mace Windu die Anweisung, Palpatine über die neuen Informationen zu unterrichten. Das Gespräch zwischen Anakin und dem bisher unbekannten Sith-Lord entwickelte sich so, wie Palpatine es wollte. Indem er ihm Glauben machte, dass der Jedi-Rat vorhabe, ihn aus seinem Amt zu entlassen, die Kontrolle über die Republik an sich reißen und die Mitglieder der „Petition der Zweitausend“ als Verräter bezeichnen, die mit dem Jedi-Rat gemeinsame Sache machten, verwirrte er Anakin zusätzlich. Schließlich gab er offen seine wahre Identität preis. thumb|[[Palpatine kämpft gegen Mace Windu]]Als Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar und Saesee Tiin von Anakin über Palpatines Absichten informiert wurden, versuchten sie, den Kanzler unter Arrest zu stellen. Dieser hatte den Angriff jedoch bereits erwartet und attackierte die Jedi in einem Lichtschwertkampf, bei dem er, alle außer Windu, tödlich verwundet. Palpatine, der spürte, dass Anakin gleich eintreffen würde, gab sich geschlagen und wehrlos. Windu lehnte Anakins Drängen ab, Sidious vor ein Gericht zu stellen und wollte ihn töten, da er der Bedrohung durch die Sith ein Ende machen wollte. Der Korun-Meister holte zu einem letzten vernichtenden Schlag aus, doch Anakin konnte diesen verhindern, indem er mit seinem Lichtschwert Windus Hand samt Waffe abtrennte. Sidous schleuderte Macht-Blitze auf den überraschten Windu. Dieser stürzte durch das riesige Fenster in die Tiefen Coruscants. Sidious versprach Anakin, er würde ihm helfen, Padmé zu retten, wenn er sich ihm anschloss. Der junge, durch die dunkle Seite verwirrte Jedi willigte ein und nahm den Namen „Darth Vader“ an. Mission auf Mustafar Palpatine befahl Vader, in den Jedi-Tempel einzufallen und alle Jedi, die nun als Verräter der Republik galten, zu töten. Er machte ihn zum Befehlshaber der 501. Legion, um die Order 66 weiterzuführen. Nach der regelrechten Abschlachtung der Jedi und der Jünglinge in den Hallen des Tempels bekam er von Sidious den Auftrag, den Rat der Separatisten, der sich nach Mustafar zurückgezogen hatte, zu vernichten. Anakin traf auf Mustafar ein, besessen davon, alle Separatisten zu töten und den Frieden wieder herzustellen. Da er als Sidious' neuer Schüler vorgestellt wurde, konnte er leicht in die Anlage eindringen und tötete alle anwesenden Separatistenanführer. Auf Befehl von Sidious schaltete Anakin, nun Darth Vader, durch ein Signal an die Kontrollschiffe alle Kampfdroiden der Separatisten ab, sodass die Klonkrieger die Macht übernehmen konnten. Obi-Wan, der in den zerstörten Tempel eingedrungen war und sich die Überwachungsholos angesehen hatte, beschloss zusammen mit Yoda, die beiden Sith auszuschalten, um so die Republik zu retten. Yoda war der Ansicht, dass Obi-Wan nicht mächtig genug sei, um gegen Sidious anzutreten, sodass er dies selbst übernehmen wollte. Obi-Wan machte sich danach auf die Suche nach Anakin und begann bei dessen Frau Padmé. Er erzählte ihr von Anakins Taten, woraufhin diese beschloss, sofort Anakin aufzusuchen. Obi-Wan verfolgte sie und versteckte sich auf ihrem Schiff, um ebenfalls zu ihm zu kommen. Ablauf thumb|200px|links|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader würgt Padmé.]] Nach der Exekution sah Vader seine Frau mit ihrem Schiff auf dem Planeten landen. Padmé, die schockiert über Anakins Wahvorstellungen nach Macht war, konnte ihren Mann nicht mehr als den Jedi erkennen, der er einst war und versuchte vergeblich, ihn wieder zurück zur Hellen Seite zu bringen. Dies misslang ihr aber, als Vader Obi-Wan aus dem Schiff steigen sah. Anakin fühlte sich von Padmé verraten, da er glaubte, sie hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen und würgte Padmé ohnmächtig, bevor Obi-Wan einschreiten konnte. Sein ehemaliger Meister aktivierte sein Lichtschwert mit den Worten, dass er tun werde, was er tun müsse. Daraufhin aktivierte auch Vader sein Lichtschwert und stürzte sich voller Wut auf den Jedi. So brach das Duell zwischen den beiden aus. In der Mustafar-Mine lieferten sie sich einen erbarmungslosen und hitzigen Lichtschwertkampf. Die Gänge der Mine waren nicht sehr breit, sodass ein räumlich stark eingeschränkter Kampf entstand. Zunächst waren sich die beiden Kontrahenten ebenbürtig, keiner schaffte es, den anderen schnell zu besiegen. Vader gelang es im Konferenzraum der Mine, seinen ehemaligen Meister in den Würgegriff zu nehmen. Mit der einen Hand würgte Vader Obi-Wan, mit der anderen Hand verdrehte er sein Handgelenk und versuchte so, ihn mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert zu töten. Mit einem Tritt gegen den Kopf konnte Obi-Wan sich aber befreien. Beide verloren bei dieser Aktion ihre Waffen und kämpften nun ohne Waffen. Vader auf den Rückengewurfen, als Obi-Wan mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert in seine Hand fliegen ließ und aktivierte. Kurz bevor er aber zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen konnte, aktivierte auch Vader die Klinge seines Lichtschwertes und wehrte den Hieb seinen alten Meister ab. Sie trugen den Kampf in das Kommandozentrum. Vader und Obi-Wan ließen ihre Schwerter hinter ihren Rücken wirbeln, um so Kraft für einen Angriff zu bekommen, jedoch konnten beide den Schlag des andere abwehren. Mit der jeweils freien Hand versuchten beide ihren Gegenüber mit einem Machtschub durch den Raum fliegen zu lassen. Die entgegengesetzten Kräfte der Machtschübe waren jedoch gleich stark, sodass sich der Druck zu beiden Seiten auswirkte und die Gegner weggeschleudert wurden. thumb|rechts|200px|Die [[Jedi auf einer dünnen Stange balancierend.]] Vader war der Erste, der wieder zur Besinnung kam. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung gelangte er an das andere Ende des Raumes. Obi-Wan konnte gerade so einem Schlag von Vader ausweichen, allerdings traf er den Kontrollcomputer. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Hitzeschild der Mine ausgeschaltet wurde. Der Kampf verlagerte sich auf eine Art Vorsprung an der Anlage. Obi-Wan sprang von diesem Vorsprung auf ein paar Rohre. Vader tat es ihm gleich und sprang hinterher. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz verließen beide die Pipeline und kämpften am anderen Ende der Mine weiter. Vader gelang es, Obi-Wan durch einen gezielten Tritt auf einen der Seitenarme der Mine zu befördern. Dieser brach jedoch, als kochende Lava über diesen Arm floss, ab, da der Schutz des deaktivierten Schildes nicht mehr gewährleistet war. Das Bruchstück fiel auf den Lavafluss und trieb mit den beiden auf einen Abgrund zu. Der Arm veränderte seine Position in eine senkrechte Haltung. Kenobi erkannte die Gefahr als Erster. Er schwang sich an einem Kabel von dem Arm ab. Vader griff ebenfalls nach einem Kabel. Beide tauschten nun über der bedrohlichen Lava schwingend Schläge aus. Obi-Wan sah eine kleine schwebende Plattform in der Lava und sprang darauf, um den immer näher kommenden Abgrund zu entrinnen. Im letzten Moment gelang es Vader von dem in den Abgrund stürzenden Minenarm auf einen Lavasammeldroiden zu springen. Beide kämpften unerbittlich weiter: Obi-Wan auf der Felsformation, Vader auf dem Droiden. Mit einem Vorwärtssalto katapultierte Vader sich hinter seinen ehemaligen Meister. Auf engstem Raum versuchten beide ihren Kontrahenten in die Lava zu stoßen, was jedoch keinem gelang. Obi-Wan schaffte es, sich aus der Schlagfolge zu lösen und an das nahe gelegene Ufer des Lavastroms zu springen. Von seinem tiefen Hass und Zorn geblendet, ignorierte Vader die Forderung Obi-Wans, nicht zu springen, da er den Sprung nicht überleben würde. Noch in der Luft trennte Obi-Wan Vaders Beine von seinem Oberkörper. Der schwer verstümmelte Vader fand daraufhin keinen Halt und stürzte den Abhang hinunter, in Richtung der kochenden Lava. Obi-Wan redete noch ein letztes Mal auf Vader ein und zeigte seine tiefe Trauer über den Verlust seines Schülers, der für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen sei. Danach steckte er dessen Lichtschwert ein und verließ Mustafar, während Vader unter grausamen Qualen verbrannte. Nachwirkungen thumb|left|180px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader wird einer lebensnotwendigen Operation unterzogen.]] Palpatine fand seinen neuen Schüler nach dem Duell vollkommen verbrannt auf, jedoch lebte er noch und Sidious konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig in das Imperiale Chirurgische Rekonstruktionszentrum auf Coruscant bringen. Dort wurde Vader aufgrund seiner erheblichen Verletzungen zum Cyborg umgestaltet, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Seine Fähigkeit die Macht zu nutzen, wurde dadurch eingeschränkt - seine stärkste Waffe blieb der Macht-Würgegriff. Die Rüstung enthielt einen Stimmenverstärker, der es ihm ermöglichte, wieder zu sprechen, nachdem seine Stimmbänder in der Lava zerstört wurden, wobei sich seine Stimme jedoch stark verzerrte. Für den Rest seines Lebens musste er seine lebenserhaltende Rüstung tragen. Das Duell prägte seinen Charakter fatal; sein Wandel zur Dunkeln Seite war komplett und sein Hass auf die Jedi ins Unendliche gesteigert. Der Tod seiner Frau Padmé, die erst später auf Polis Massa nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder Leia und Luke Skywalker starb, spornte seinen Hass noch an und machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass er die Macht nicht richtig eingesetzt hatte. Sein restliches Leben sollte er damit verbringen, im Namen des Imperiums Schrecken über die Galaxis zu bringen und die Jedi systematisch auszurotten. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|[[Hayden Christensen und Ewan McGregor beim Dreh vor Bluescreen.]] *Teile des Duells wurden von den beiden Stuntmen Ben Cooke und Nash Edgerton gespielt. Der ganze Kampf wurde vor Bluescreen gedreht, die Umgebung wurde erst in der Postproduktion digital hinzugefügt. *Das Stück, das John Williams für den Kampf komponiert hat, findet seinen Weg in den Abspann, wo es, wie bereits in den vorherigen beiden Filmen, in einem Medley aus Stücken des Films, zu hören ist. *Im Videospiel Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel) gab es ein unkanonisches Ende, bei dem Vader siegte und Obi-Wan starb. *Im Film wurde das Duell mit dem Musikstück Battle of the Heroes untermalt. Quellen * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Lichtschwertduelle Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Duel on Mustafar es:Duelo en Mustafar fr:Duel sur Mustafar hu:Párbaj a Mustafaron it:Duello su Mustafar pt:Duelo em Mustafar ru:Дуэль на Мустафаре